


Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Trevelyan was never fitting into her houses Motto (see work title).<br/>She has a hot temper a big, loud  mouth and loves to flirt. But lately things had gone a bit out of control for her... especially since all this Inquisition thing had happened to her. She has a serious crush on Commander Cullen but somehow she finds herself in an also very tempting relationship with this handsome Grey Warden Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing fanfic in English ever. So please be kind regarding typos and stuff.  
> It's over all more than 10 years since writing fanfics (LOTR, maybe will republish them after some translation-work is done), so it feels a bit rusty to start all over again. Again: PLease be kind.
> 
> A little warning sign for language but nothing too bad... nothing we would not hear in-game...  
> It is my first piece for Arya Trevelyan my Mage-Inquisitor whom I just created to play the Cullen-Romance. But she ended up flirting with Blackwall until he stood again on the Inquisitors Balcony... So here we are: Torn between two adorable men, let's see where this will lead us.
> 
> Will call it Work in progress since this is only one chapter now without any solution and I (errrm the story) desperately  
> needs one.
> 
> PS: And yes, I'm aware that Arya sounds a bit like Sera maybe they get along well because of that... will not go for a Romance between them so it will stay sidekickin fun.

Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing.  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

Castle of Glass - Linkin Park

 

This had been supposed to be fun... Instead of that her head was spinning and she was not able to stop that wheel of thoughts.

Arya Trevelyan stepped out on her balcony high up on the central tower of Skyhold. Her shoulderlong ravenblack hair with that oddly elegant undercut on the left side of her head was tousled wildly by the wind within seconds.  
Turning her back towards the beauty that surrounded Skyhold she touched the massive, icecold wall with her forehead. Her vibrant blue eyes were closed, her fists clenched at her sides.  
What the hell was just happening with her? She always has been known for her non existing patience, her wild manners and her mercury temper but on the other side the education of the Noble House of Trevelyan and of course the imprisonment in the circle for years had taught her hard lessons to control all that...

Now finally she was free and suddenly chaos reigned everywhere... that seemed so... wrong!

Bad enough she had accidentally stumbled right into that _Corypheus-killing-the-divine-thing_ and ended up with a permanent greenish sparkling mark on her left hand which now seemed to be the only hope for all fucked-up Thedas... Not to speak of all the legions of evil and undead... _things_ now clinging to her ass to hunt her down and kill her.

Worst of all she just had to face the fact, that she maybe had pushed some things a _bit_ over the edge while flirting with her Companions during the last weeks.

She did not worry too much about that cute Tevinterian mage. She already was pretty sure that Dorian was more into other men even if the two of them lead steamy conversations on a regular basis lately. It was their way of having fun and soothing after hard missions out in the wilderness where they faced danger and death. They had no problems sleeping side by side in those filthy military tents. Even curling up into one anothers arms to prevent them both from freezing and being all too alone did not bother her (or him) at all. She considered him more a friend or a kind of sibling or other relative than a love interest.

What _did_ bother her was that pair of amber eyes. An adorable puppy-smile trying to get her attention and then trying to get some words straight out of his mouth. Of course, Commander Cullen Rutherford was a Warmaster through and through. He did exactly know what to do on any battlefield as long as it was not the one _she_ had dragged him onto. She told herself, not to care too much about Cullen but she couldn’t help it. Caught herself thinking about his pale, strangely boyish face with that awkward smile way too often. Fantasized to kidnap him, just for a day, escape all that mess. Giving him some sunshine and some good laughter and what ever he may needed in addition...

And as if her friggin life wasn’t complicated enough, she seemed to have stumbled into a strange relationship with that handsome Grey Warden Blackwall.  
Seriously, she liked him. He was strong and all gentleman and stuff. When they were together in the fields he was like a dangerous dwarvenmade killing-machine. Massive, always relieable, always where he was needed most, always deadly. And very sexy in a strange warrior-kind-of-way. In the tavern und at camp-fires he was a fine companion. Liking a big mug of ale and a good dirty joke. His curses were priceless and if she ever would have to chose only one fighter to acompany her it would have been him she’d chose.

And then there were this rare moments just between the two of them filled with silence and some weired feelings of home and safety which made it so hard for her to know what she wanted or even felt.

The moment things between them really went deepshit complicated was just after their first kiss. That night after they returned from the stormcoast where he took her to pick up this damn warden-badge. When he suddenly showed up in her chambers. After kissing sweet and promising suddenly he drew away, told her (like so many times before) that he was not good enough to be with her and crap like that.  
Blackwall demanded her to send him away and she knew it would be the best for both of them if she did. But she was not capable of letting him go. Eager for more kisses, for more of this strong body. She wanted him so badly that night, that there was no space for reasonable decisions. 

If he would have made himself an easy catch for her from the beginning, maybe she had lost interest in that game soon and would not have gone that far with him... But he rejected... again and again... Opened up for more flirting, then pushing her away just to come back teasing again... His reasons for that remained unclear. Even that night...  
Instead of taking opportunity for a night of steaming-hot lovemaking in the Inquisitors Chambers, he suddenly pulled his self away after some hot and passionate kisses at the staircase. He cupped her face in his big hands, kissed her softly good night and disappeared as discreetly as he had arrived earlier. Leaving her behind beaming, longing, not exactly clear about what just happened.

The only thing she knew for sure was that things in general had gone a little bit out of hand lately.

She had always been flirtatious, always rather straight forward to the point than modest and ladylike, a kinky joke for every handsome face around. When she still was in the circle, it was just an amusing game and distraction for the spoiled brat that she was back then. Later, after the circle was gone, it was her way to... deal with things. Making people think she was no threat to them by making lighthearted jokes and be an easy flirt in order to avoid critical situations. And a distraction from the fact that she was a mage on the lose, an _Apostate_ , as it was called these days.

Now she was called _The Herald of Andraste_ by some. To others she was just _The Inquisitor_. Either way it was all kinds of strange and even scary to her what people saw in her now and what they expected her to accomplish.

She needed to focus.  
Focus on strategies, politics, tactics. Even on good manners sometimes. And in patience. She knew that and was willing to give all she had to make this Inquisition-Thing a success. But she was just human after all. And she had spent most of her life as a spoiled little daughter of a Noble House. Then as a de-facto prisoner in a circle far away from anything common people would call real life.  
No wonder she was confused and longing for some human touch and the illusion of normality around her.

Arya Trevelyan took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the cooling walls with a hard and fast movement. The sun was about to go down and the weather had gone cold and stormy. She shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

She straighted her back, pulled back her shoulders and raised her chin.  
„I’m the fucking Inquisitor! I’m going to save this fucking world! Allow me just a little bit of fun on the way!“ she shouted into the howling wind.  
She grinned wide and headed inside, sending word to Bull, Sera and Dorian:

„Heyya,  
These walls do make me feel a bit claustrophobic, lately.  
Let’s meet tonight for some serious ale and then leave by dawn into the wilderness.  
Heard, the Emerald Graves shall be all nice by this time of year...  
Let’s kick some evil asses out there and find us some loot worth to carry.  
Arya.“


End file.
